


Mating Seasons Are Rough

by Perversions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Cum Play, Egg Laying, Face-Fucking, Intercrural Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Werewolf!Kolivan, beastiality, mermaid!Keith, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: The smell was strong in the air and Keith found himself drawn to it. The beast that waited for him was vicious and huge, its jaw wide open and ready to devour him in more ways than one.





	Mating Seasons Are Rough

**Author's Note:**

> this was a requested fic from a dear friend of mine! they asked for koliveith monster fucking and i had to deliver. i hope i did it justice. ♥
> 
> **as another warning, their interactions can get a little rough. i'm not lying when i said it was rough sex.**

Something was in the air.

Keith tilted his nose up and took another whiff of it. He wasn’t sure what it was, but it unlocked something primal within him. It seemed like an uncontrollable urge surged through his core, sending a chill up his body. There was only one person who could pull a reaction like that from him.

He left the safety of his hut, a lonely little shack that was on an island a considerable distance away from the mainland. Keith liked his privacy and usually stayed as far away from the humans as he could. Some were too noisy and asked him ridiculous questions about himself—questions that were too impersonal or just plain rude. He limited his interactions with humans for if he needed to shop for some supplies that were hard to come by. Other than that, Keith lived alone.

His clothes were stripped off to be abandoned on the sand as he approached the sea, exposing firm breasts and his cunt to the salty air. The ocean’s cold didn’t affect him as he dipped his toes into the water. It felt refreshing and like home. Keith closed his eyes and tilted his head back, enjoying the sensation on his human body. He would feel even better once he was completely in the water.

Keith dived beneath the waves, feeling his body transform the deeper he dived. It took only seconds for his body to transform from human to mermaid. His tail was mixed colors of red and dark red with flecks of gold in it; his skin took on more of a pinkish tint while the purple of his eyes bled out until not a speck of white existed; two antennae grew out from his temple and went down to his shoulders, the tips giving off an eerie glow.

He would need speed if he wanted to hunt down the source of the scent. Keith knew where to look, but that didn’t mean the source would make it easy.

He swam through the water quickly, poking his head out of the waves often. The scent was growing stronger the closer he got to the mainland. By now, he was able to confirm who it was coming from. Keith could feel it swirling in his lungs and flipping a switch on in his core. With each mile he swam that brought him closer, the feeling grew stronger and stronger.

The smell led him to an inlet, free of any sign of human exposure. Keith wondered how he never found this place before. It seemed peaceful and secluded, a perfect place for him to set up a home.

That wasn’t what his attention was focused on. The scent was even stronger now that he had found the inlet.

He swam up to shore and crawled onto the sandy surface. Waves splashed around Keith while he looked around the beach. If he was right, the source would come forward soon. The musky smell was strong in the air and Keith took a deep breath of it. A shudder wracked his body at the very idea of what would happen when the source approached. It was excitement that surged through him, a primal urge deep within unlocking and spreading out through every part of him.

There was movement in the forest further up the beach.

Keith’s tail slapped against the water as he peered at the strange creature leaving the safety of the trees. What he saw was an absolute monster—it crawled on all fours towards him, its skin an ashy color with pieces of flesh that looked to be ripped off. It seemed like it was rotting, even though it couldn’t look more alive as it trotted towards Keith. Horns erupted from its muzzle and it looked at him with glassy and empty eyes. Long and sharp talons shifted the sand, ready to rip apart its next meal.

 _Fuck,_ Keith hoped he was the next meal. It wasn’t that he wanted to die, but he knew this creature well. He wasn’t afraid of it when he first encountered it and he wouldn’t be today. The smell had been coming from it—a strong and musky smell that filled Keith’s lungs and had him shuddering with anticipation.

“Kolivan, how shameful of you,” Keith said as the creature came close. “Mating season is just about to start, and you couldn’t be bothered to send me a message about it?” He sucked on his teeth. “That’s a terrible thing of a mate to do.”

The creature let out a strange sound as he buried his face in Keith’s chest. Keith wrapped his arms around Kolivan’s strong neck. He was being mindful of the gills along his ribcage, making sure his horns stayed away from the sensitive skin. A slimy tongue licked along his breasts and easily swirled around a nipple. Keith tossed his head back and sighed from the sensation. The touch was only little, but it was enough to ignite the fire in him.

“Take me,” Keith muttered.

Kolivan snarled. He lunged and wrapped his mouth around Keith’s neck. The action had Keith moaning and becoming pliant in his grip. Sharp teeth dug into his skin and it could rip his esophagus out, but he loved it. He knew that Kolivan would never hurt him enough to kill him.

They needed each other as much as humans needed to see the sun every morning. Their rate of survival increased with every moment they spent together.

In the safety of the woods, Kolivan tossed Keith down into the grass. Blood dripped from his fangs and his breath came out in heavy pants. Keith squirmed on the ground, slapping his tail around as he tried to get comfortable. Kolivan growled and pinned him down with a large paw on his chest.

Talons scratched the surface of his skin, a silent threat that pain would be in Keith’s future if he didn’t stop. The threat only made Keith squirm more which only angered him further. He knew that Kolivan was already frustrated and ready to fuck him into the dirt. His morals were skewed, and his only thought process was to get his cock deep in Keith’s slit.

And Keith would happily give it to him. His slit felt wet and was twitching at the idea of getting Kolivan’s cock deep within him.

He forced himself onto his elbows and chewed on his lip. Kolivan’s large and tapered cock was already out. It leaked on the tip and smeared along his scales. Drool dripped from Kolivan’s jaw to his breasts rolling down his sides and down to the grass. Keith chewed on his lips, already imaging having it in his mouth.

“Please,” Keith whispered, touching Kolvian’s rotting cheek. “Please let me suck your cock first…”

Kolivan seemed to contemplate this, growling deep in his throat. He relented his hold on Keith and rearranged himself. Keith pushed himself up to a sitting position while Kolivan moved until his cock was in a reachable distance from him. The moment he wrapped his hands around the tapered cock, Kolivan growled and bucked into Keith’s hands. It was a wonder he didn’t pin him down and fucked him then and there.

Keith leaned forward and ran his forked tongue over the tip. It pressed against the roof of his mouth and he moaned around it. Kolivan growled and he pressed the underside of his muzzle against Keith’s back. He was eager to have something wet around his cock before fucking Keith’s slit. Kolivan became more urgent, nudging him to take more of his cock into his mouth. It was rare for him to see Kolivan so desperate to fuck him. They only shared very few mating seasons together.

He nearly choked as Kolivan thrust forward, shoving his cock down Keith’s throat. As rough as it was, Keith loved the way he made his jaw ached. He closed his eyes and allowed Kolivan to use him, fucking into his mouth until his cock was covered in spit. Even when Keith slapped at his hide he didn’t relent, fucking his mouth even harder.

His breathing was heavy in Keith’s ear and he was starting to sound like a beast straight out of hell. Every puff of air was hot on his back. Kolivan whimpered and whined the deeper into Keith’s mouth he went. His knot was slowly starting to form, pressing against the flat of Keith’s nose with every roll of his hips.

That was something that couldn’t happen.

Keith pushed Kolivan away, ignoring how he whimpered from losing the sensation around his cock. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, staring the four-legged creature down.

“You can’t be ready to cum now when you haven’t fucked me properly yet.”

Keith fell back against the soft grass. He brought his fingers down to his slit and eased two fingers into him. It wasn’t too much of a shock to feel how open and wet he was. Even when fooling around during the offseason, Keith always managed to be ready and open for Kolivan to fuck him. And Kolivan always delivered, fucking him on his large cock until he was a babbling mess, a thing that Keith always loved.

“I’m so ready for you…” Keith muttered, sticking the third finger into him. He stretched his fingers and looked to Kolivan. His monstrous form licked greedily at his lips, watching Keith’s fingers disappear into his slit. “Your cock is going to fit so nicely in me, Kolivan.”

The way Kolivan lunged for him made him jump. A strong maw wrapped around Keith’s throat, teeth digging into tender flesh. He became limp as he was dragged further into the woods. Keith wasn’t sure how long they were traveling for. From his position, all he could manage to see were the trees above him becoming thicker and thicker the further into the woods they went.

He back hit something hard and scratchy as he was dragged over it. Kolivan released him, forcing Keith at an obtuse angle. The way he lay exposed his slit to the air and made it easily accessible for Kolivan’s cock to penetrate him. Keith realized quickly that it was a mating bench, one that must have taken Kolivan weeks to prepare for him. It wasn’t too comfortable, but there was a scratchy blanket beneath him to try and make the experience easier for him.

Even in his monstrous form, it touched Keith to know that he still cared.

Kolivan mounted him, his heated breath disrupting Keith’s long hair. His ridged dick was rubbing against his slit and Keith could see the tip reaching halfway past his stomach. It would be so deep inside him in this form and Keith couldn’t wait. He slapped his tail on the ground, gripping Kolivan’s front legs and digging his nails into them.

_“Fuck me.”_

A harsh snarl came out from Kolivan as he reared back and shoved his cock into Keith in one swift thrust.

Keith tossed his head back, his mouth dropping in a silent scream. He could feel Kolivan deep in his stomach. Placing a hand on his abdomen, he could feel the shape of his cock. It was thrilling to know that Kolivan’s dick was thick and big in him. Keith enjoyed rubbing against the shape, watching as Kolivan shuddered from the sensation. No one should ever be this deep in anyone, but Keith would rather die than never have a dick this deep in him.

There was no chance to adjust to Kolivan’s sheer size and Keith was alright with that.

Kolivan braced a back paw near Keith’s hip and started a fast and hard pace. His cock hardly left his slit before it was slamming back into him, stretching him out so that he could take more of him in. Keith brought a hand up to wrap his own hair around his fingers. His other hand moved down to his slit, framing it between his fingers. He could feel Kolivan’s cock piston in and out of him, ridges catching on the edge of his slit. The roughness felt so wonderful and thrilling.

Keith wished he could move against Kolivan and increase the pleasure; he wished he could ride Kolivan until they were both sore. He bit his lip as sharp teeth played with his breast, nipping at his nipples. Blood dripped from the small gashes on his neck and chest—it was like Kolivan was trying to fuck the life force out of him and Keith would let him.

The more Kolivan fucked him, the more Keith could feel his body accepting his cock into him. His nails dug harder into rotting flesh and he could hear himself pleading for more. There was never enough of Kolivan’s cock—he was always greedy for more and for it to fill him up until it ripped him apart. He would die happily if he died while mating with Kolivan. His tail slapped against the ground as he tried to shift himself into a better position.

Another growl escaped Kolivan and he grabbed Keith by his throat again. It was another threat to keep him from moving. Right now, he was only thinking about using Keith as a fuck toy to fill up so that he could impregnate him. Even though neither of them was sure that Keith _could_ become pregnant, the primal part of Kolivan’s mind wasn’t focused on that.

It was clearly focused on fucking Keith more and more.

And Keith loved it.

With what little movement he was allowed, he thrashed his head back and forth. It seemed to urge Kolivan on into digging his cock deeper into Keith’s slit. Surge after surge of pleasure rippled through him. His eyes would roll to the back of his head and a scream would rip from his throat whenever the tip of Kolivan’s cock rubbed a spot deep inside him. No other creature could ever fuck him the way Kolivan fucked him. And he would never try.

Kolivan whimpered and Keith could feel it. The knot struggled to push into his slit, catching on the edges.

He hungered for it. Keith wanted the knot deep in him, plugging him up so that Kolivan could fill him with his cum. His tail slapped against the ground and he tore at Kolivan’s skin. They would be marks that matched what he had done to his neck.

“Shove it in…!” Keith whined. “Come on, Kolivan, you can do it…”

With another whimper, Kolivan released him and slammed even harder into him. Half the knot had made it into his slit before Kolivan was able to get it completely inside. Keith’s vision whited out as he cummed from the combined size of Kolivan’s cock and knot. His tail twitched as the aftershocks of his orgasm rippled through him.

His mate was still fucking him through his orgasm, giving him no break from the pleasure he was feeling. Kolivan cummed with a low growl, filling Keith up even more. His cum was searing hot and Keith whimpered at the sensation. He dared to look down at his stomach and whimpered at the sight.

Keith had never seen his stomach so distended like this. He brought a hand up and ran it over the bulge. It was the combined sight of Kolivan’s cock and cum. It felt wonderful inside and Keith couldn’t feel any better.

He ran a hand up and down Kolivan’s legs, smearing blood over his flesh. Kolivan lowered his head and licked at the wounds he left behind. They would heal in no time, but it was clear to Keith that he was apologetic over it. When mating season cooled down, he would spend time putting ointment over them to speed the process. Keith nuzzled Kolivan’s muzzle, being mindful of the horns jutting out at odd angles.

Minutes seemed to pass before Kolivan’s knot distended. He pulled back and stepped down from the mating bench. Keith slowly eased himself off it. Pain surged through him with every inch that he moved but the feeling passed as he reached the ground. Kolivan approached him, licking at the wounds he had unintentionally created.

“It’s alright, Kolivan,” Keith muttered. He patted his muzzle to try and comfort him, earning more loving. Moving his hand down his body, he pressed his fingers into his sore slit. Cum oozed out of it and he bit his lip. “Just how much were you holding back for today?”

Kolivan didn’t say anything. He sat down and continued to bathe Keith in attention. Sighing, Keith leaned against the strong body. His fingers were still playing with his slit, messing around with the cum that was settled inside him.

 

 

 

 

They spent a straight week fooling around.

It was a wonder that Kolivan let him go hunting for food in the ocean. He would always return with fresh fish that was large enough to feed them both for an entire day. Kolivan would return with food as well but Keith enjoyed the taste of fish in his mouth. Not once did they revert to their more humane forms to fuck around in. Kolivan’s urge to mate would pounce on Keith and drag him to the mating bench to mount him.

There was hardly a moment when Keith wasn’t filled with cum and that was how Kolivan planned to keep him.

That was about a month ago. Keith was back in his little island shack where they would live together. Since his mating season, Kolivan spent more time with him. He would disappear before nightfall and appear soaking wet with a dead animal in his jaw. Keith didn’t fully appreciate a dead animal being slammed on his kitchen table, but he knew his boyfriend was coming from a good place. He wanted him to eat and be healthy—for what reason, Keith couldn’t completely tell.

And then he realized why.

The notice was small, and Keith noticed it when he was looking for dinner in the ocean. His stomach was distended but not enough to get in his way. He ran a hand over it, feeling something hard against his palm. It took him only minutes to understand what had happened.

Keith’s eggs were fertile and would soon be ready to be deposited. It had to have happened during Kolivan’s mating season when he kept him bent over the mating bench. The idea that he was pregnant blew his mind—they never believed that Keith could become fertile with any other species besides mermaid. He wondered if he only increased his chance by playing with Kolivan’s cum in him after every fucking.

Leaning against a bit of coral, he stared up at the surface of the ocean. Keith was thrilled for this to happen.

* * *

A bubble nest was made to prepare for the eggs. It took Keith weeks to prepare it and put everything into place, hardly leaving the water to make sure it was done.

As time passed, his stomach swelled and swelled. He couldn’t tell how many eggs were in there, but he enjoyed floating in the water, rubbing his stomach. Keith could feel the individual lumps, his pride growing with each one he felt. Even Kolivan would touch his stomach to feel Keith’s eggs shifting beneath his hand.

“How much longer?” Kolivan asked one day as Keith was lounging.

Keith sighed through his nose, floating through the water. He knew that Kolivan was in the right place, but he had hardly given him a chance to breathe and be alone. “Not much longer. I should be ready to drop any day now.”

He never thought he would go to eat his own words.

A gasp left him as he felt a ripple through his body. Keith struggled to swim closer to the nest until he was aided by Kolivan. He curled his tail beneath himself and leaned back against Kolivan’s chest. His stomach moved, individual eggs rolling around in his womb.

Kolivan gripped at his breast in one hand while the other ran over his swollen stomach. “It’ll be any minute now, won’t it?”

Keith chewed on his lip. He couldn’t speak with the sensation that was going through him. It wasn’t painful, but it was certainly interesting. His heart was hammering in his chest and Kolivan had to hold him tighter to keep him from moving. Soft whimpers dropped from Keith’s lips as the sensation drifted over to pain, the first egg dropping much too slowly.

“W-what are you doing?” Keith gasped when Kolivan’s fingers dripped into his slit. The fingers curled, and he tossed his head back. _“Ah…!”_

“I’m simply helping you push through this,” Kolivan whispered into his tapered ear. His fingers touched a spot in Keith that had him twisting even more in his grip. “Doesn’t this feel much better?”

Keith didn’t want to admit that Kolivan was right. The painful sensation was now more pleasurable the more he was fingered open. He could still feel the first egg ready to drop, moving down to his cervix. His tail twitched, and he arched his back, trying to get Kolivan’s fingers deeper into him. The egg kept him from doing so, but that didn’t stop Keith from trying.

“Oh, looks like this one is a little eager.”

Kolivan removed his fingers, guided by the liquid Keith was secreting to ease the eggs exit. As if on cue with his mate’s words, the first egg slipped out of him with a loud cry from Keith. He watched as Kolivan cupped the egg and helped ease it to the nest of bubbles. Kisses were delivered to the side of his neck and face, praises delivered to him after each one.

The next egg came out easier, sliding out almost too quickly. It took Keith completely by surprise when he saw it float to the surface. Once again, Kolivan helped ease it to the nest.

“O-oh…” Keith whimpered, holding onto his stomach. The third egg was giving him a problem. It felt bigger than the first two and ready to make things difficult. “Kolivan…”

“I’m here with you, mate,” Kolivan whispered.

Once more, his fingers were in Keith. He was able to reach deeper this time, stretching out Keith’s sensitive slit. Kolivan made sure to press against all his sensitive spots, pushing and pressing until an orgasm rippled through his body. The egg followed after Kolivan’s fingers as he removed them, moving the sizeable egg to the nest.

“We’re just getting started.”

And he was right. The next egg was just on the edge of dropping, ready to leave his slit and enter the world.

Kolivan squeezed at Keith’s breast, tweaking at his nipples. It was enough to distract Keith so that he hardly noticed the egg slipping out of him with a slight stretch. He watched through hooded eyes as the egg floated to the nest thanks to the waves.

Keith was satisfied to see his eggs taking to his nest. In weeks he would see them hatching and entering the world.

Another egg was much bigger than the third, causing Keith to arch his back and squirm in Kolivan’s arms. His mate cooed to him softly and brought a hand back to his slit. Fingers played with his folds as Kolivan tried to distract Keith. The pleasure was almost enough to make him forget the pain—almost. Keith nearly cried as the egg pressed into his cervix, stretching it bigger than a cock ever could.

“It’s almost there, mate,” Kolivan whispered. He dipped his fingers into his slit and stretched his walls some more.

It wasn’t enough, but the egg still popped out of his slit and into Kolivan’s hands. The size would have made Keith gasp if he wasn’t distracted by the next egg dropping. This one slipped almost too easily and Kolivan had to grab it before it floated out to sea. He now had two eggs in his hand, pushing them onwards to the nest.

Keith ran a hand over his swollen stomach. “I don’t know how much more are in there…” He whimpered and arched his back. “How much longer…?”

“I don’t know,” Kolivan answered, his voice soft. He ran his own hand over Keith’s stomach. “Just wait a little longer, my love—you’re almost there.”

If he had the strength, Keith would have wrung his hands around Kolivan’s thick neck. His mind was focused more on how his body stretched to accommodate the eggs inside him and push them out. He wondered how human women were able to give birth to full-sized babies while he was struggling to give birth to a few eggs.

 _“Ah…!”_ Keith squeezed his eyes shut as the next egg dropped down to his cervix.

Kolivan once more had his fingers in his slit, pleasuring him to try and distract him from the pain. Occasionally, the tips of his nails would brush against the egg and Keith could feel it jostling inside him. It slipped out into Kolivan’s hand and joined the others. The eighth egg joined shortly after, floating to the top of the water before it could be grabbed.

Exhaustion was slowly starting to fog Keith’s mind. He could still feel his body contracting, trying to push out the rest of his eggs. Whether he was conscious or not, he would lay these eggs and bring them out into the world. There would be no stopping them.

“Keith, look at me.” Kolivan cupped his face and turned him to gaze into his eyes. “You can do this.” He kissed along his face and brought his hands down to his breasts. He rolled Keith’s nipples between his fingers, tweaking them on the verge of being painful.

It was enough to keep Keith awake and push out the ninth egg ready to exit his body. This time, he was the one who cupped it and helped it to the nest with its siblings. The tenth egg was just as big as the first few, stretching Keith almost to the breaking point. It seemed that a tiny speckle of blood slipped out of him with the last egg, staining the ocean red.

As worrying as that was, Keith didn’t have a chance to think about it. The eleventh egg came free almost too easily. By now, his stomach was completely distended and nearly flat. He pressed a hand to his stomach, feeling the last egg within him.

“We’re almost there…” Keith whimpered.

Kolivan kissed the side of his head to comfort him. His fingers made their home in Keith’s slit, rubbing his soft but sore inner walls. It was almost uncomfortable to have his fingers inside him—they were almost as painful as the eggs trying to slip out of his body. Keith continued to tell himself that it was for the best and that Kolivan was trying to make it easier for him.

He pressed his face into Kolivan’s neck as his body pushed out the last of his eggs, crying out as it happened.

His entire body shook as it recovered from the process of giving birth. Keith turned his head as the last egg floated to the nest. That was it—he had officially brought his and Kolivan’s youth into the world. In a matter of weeks, they would hatch and latch onto him until they were ready to leave and live on their own.

Soft kisses were pressed along his face. Kolivan nuzzled him and fur tickled Keith’s neck. “You did it, mate. I’m proud of you.”

Keith sighed and melted into Kolivan’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> this was _really_ fun to write. like, i enjoyed it. i hope this helps you recover from season 7 everyone. i'm still dead from it.
> 
> check me out on [twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3/) and [tumblr](http://perversionsao3.tumblr.com) to see some dirty things, or talk dirty to me on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions).


End file.
